The Intelligent Network (IN) comprises a network architecture that allows operators to provide value-added services in addition to the standard telecom services, e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) services. IN infrastructure comprises an overlay of a core telecommunications network and provides enhancements to core telephony services.
An IN architecture includes, among other network entities, a Service Switching Function (SSF) or Service Switching Point (SSP). The SSF or SSP may be deployed with a switch or central office and functions as a trigger point at which IN services may be invoked during a call. The switch identifies Detection Points during a call or call setup and, responsive thereto, may invoke a query to a service control point (SCP) that contains service logic which implements the desired service. The query issued by the SSP to the SCP is typically referred to as a trigger. Trigger criteria are defined by the operator and may, for example, include the calling number or the dialed number.
Some carriers may only implement a subset of the triggering infrastructure and not all the triggers that an application requires. Moreover, when a subscriber is roaming, triggers may not be supported between the networks of different carriers. Thus, in many scenarios, IN services may be unavailable to a mobile terminal.
Heretofore, no mechanisms have been provided to support trigger functionality for IN based applications without involving the switching infrastructure.